The World's Savior
by gaby1515
Summary: Korra lives a normal life in Republic City. She has a wonderful boyfriend & she's one of the most role-modeled person anyone can imagine. Life is perfect for the teenager, but everything changes when Korra is proposed with unexpected news. Everything changes and everyone's lives won't be the the same, especialy when a true loved one is lost. ( AU, modern w/ bending)
1. Prologue

**i've been having this idea in my head for a few days now. this chaptor doesn't have anyone speaking, its just what happened before everything...but i think this story gonna be good. :D**

* * *

Korra was 10 years old when she moved to Republic City from the South Pole. Her father, Tronraq, wanted to start a new life for Korra in the big city, so she could learn about the dangers of the world and protect herself. But to Korra, moving here wasn't all about self-deffence. Although she was only 10, Korra wanted to learn waterbending, live life, and have fun. and most of all, she wanted to see what love was like.

Love wasn't a problem, though. She's been settng her eyes on her next door neighbor since she moved to Republic City. Mako, whose Korra's crush, soon felt the same way about her, He always seemed to see the glow between both of them when tthe hung out together.

A year later, Korra finally had the guts to confess her feeling to Mako...in front of everyone XD. At first, Mako was very surprised. He always pictured him saying his feeling first. But then he chuckled and said his feeling too after Korra finished what she had to say. It shocked both Mako's and Korra's parents, since the kids were only 11 and 12 years old. The parents finally agreed to the "lovers" that they could go out.

2 years later, the unbelievable happened. Korra found Mako comforting his little brother, Bolin, as they both sat and cried in front of there house. Korra thought that what ever it is...it wasn't good. And she was right. when she ran up to the brothers, she asked what happened. Bolin couldn't say anything through his sobbs, but Mako managed. Korra couldn't believe what she just heard.

Mako's parents were just murdered...

* * *

6 months later, after everything passed, Korra convinced her paents to let Mako and Bolin move in. She didn't want to see the 2 people who she cared about living out in the streets.

Even though Mako changed after the death of his parents, his fondness for Korra didnt. She was always there for him, and he loved her so much.

As years grew by, the couple grew closer and closer. So close that when Korra was 17, she got pregnate. Korra's parents were not very happy with the two, but then they relizd that the idea of being granparents was exiting. Thier disappiontment was then long forgotten.

When Korra began showing a bump, people in school soon found out about her pregnancy. Surprisingly, the students were exited for Mako and Korra, they didn't make fun of them like they do to other pregnante classmates. They even gave the couple baby presents and gifts. This was the only bright side of being popular in school, because Korra hated being treated "better" than everyone else.

4 months later, Korra's eighteenth birthday was coming up and Mako wanted to throw her a big surprise party at home with friends and family. On the day of Korra's birthday, Asami (Korra's best friend) stayed with Korra after school, trying to stall her from attempting to go home.

Finally, Asami recieved a text from Mako saying that it was clear to come home. it was late..like 7 o'clock, and Korra was homesick already. When Asami mentioned that they were going home, Korra quickly got into her car and waited for her best friend to drive her away, home.


	2. Surprise

**Here chapter 2! Sorry for the very long wait!**

* * *

Korra had an arm around her 7 month pregnant belly protectively while she whined about not having Mako by her side now.

"Hit the gas! The sooner the better!" Korra groaned.

Asami rolled her eyes as she kept driving at the same speed. "We'll get there, god damn...you and your mood swings."

"Well it's not my fault that i wanna spend the rest of my birthday at home!"

There was a long pause. "Besides, why did you keeps me in school?" Korra asked.

Asami couldn't think of anything to reply, so she kept her emotion blank to Kora. Korra looked at her, waiting for an answer. She sighed and took out her I-phone to check her twitter. Asami eventually drove into Korra's neighborhood and parked in front of her house.

Korra almost kicked the car door opened as she quickly got out. "Finally!" she yelled as Asami got out too. She chuckled, then helped Korra with her school stuff. They walked up the driveway, into the opened garage. When they got in, Asami put Korra's stuff against the wall. Korra gave her a confused look.

"Why you leaving it out here?"

"Because I don't think you'll want to go inside with all this..." Asami replied.

"And..."

"Korra, didn't you wine all the way home cuz you wanted to be here? Now just get in!" she yelled, trying to change the subject.

Korra was still confused, and to avoid an argument, she did as she was told.

"I have a surprise for you," Asami mumbled. Korra slightly slowed down her walking, thinking about what she just said.

* * *

**Mako's POV:**

I heard Asami's car arriving and I tried to get everyone's attention.

"Hey everybody! They're here! You all know what to do."

Everyone started to stay quiet and hide behind a furniture. After the people settle down, I turned the lights off and stood next to the switch so hat when Korra came in, I'd turn it back on.

As we waited in silence, I could hear Korra arguing about leaving her stuff in the garage.

"Korra, didn't you whine all the way home cuz you wanted to be here?" Asami yelled.

When i heard footsteps getting closer, I got ready to turn the lights on. Then they stoped when Asami mumbled something stupidly. "I have a surprise for you," she said. I couldn't help but smack my forehead. How stupid was she to tell her that there's a surprise? And Asami said that _she_ has a surprise for her,? Bitch please, This was my idea!

Soon the door opened and i snapped out of my mind.

"Why are the lights off?" Korra asked. I smiled mischievously. When Asami close the door from behind, the lights switched on.

"SURPRISE!" everyone yelled.

* * *

**Korra's POV:**

"SURPRISE!" people yelled while popping out from hiding.

Honestly, I got scared at first, I really didn't expect this to occur. But I soon smiled and felt my face get red from all the sudden attention. Then I felt warm hands wrap around me, careful not to hurt the baby. I looked up and saw Mako smile brightly down on me. i could bet you that my face became a red Airhead.

"Happy Birthday," Mako loudly whispered through the chaos and music that was just turned on. I smiled and turned to him.

"So, this was your idea?" I giggled.

"Yea, not Asami's. Its my birthday gift for you, do you like it?"

"No, I love it!" I kissed him, but we didn't separate. We were finally split by the sound of my dad clearing is throat loudly.

"You're already pregnant, what more do you want? HIV?" he asked, pretty serious. Mako and I laughed, then dad gave me a hug as my mom came and did the same.

"Happy birthday kiddo!" they both said.

"Mom, dad..I'm an a legal adult now, so can you please stop with the kid nicknames?" I said, pretty embarrassed if anyone heard them.

"Oh Korra, you'll always be our baby girl," my mom said, sounding like she was about to cry.

"Always. Now go outside kiddo," he teased. "That's where the real party is."

Forgetting that Mako was behind me, he led me outside and covered my eyes.

"Another surprised?" I asked.

"Yep."

Soon, when we stopped walking, Mako pulled his hands away from my eyes. We were outside, in my backyard, and starred in awe.

"Holy shit Mako! You shouldn't have!" I gasped excitedly. Everything was so beautiful,lots of birthday decorations that met my satisfaction.

"It was the least I could do for the women I love," Mako said, kissing my temple.

God I swear, sometimes I love him Mako so much that I wanna hug them to death.

* * *

**Updating will be slow..so please be patient with me lol.**

**please review!**


	3. A Mystery

**Korra POV:**

After I greeted all the guests in my party, I noticed that i was wearing cloths that wouldn't fit in a party like this. Everyone else looked all fancy and cleaned up...and I felt embarrassed. So i went to look for Asami cuz she's the one with the "fashion finger,"as she likes to call it.

"Asami, come here!" i said when i found her, twirking to the music with a group of others doing the same.

"What?" she asked, still dancing.

"Can you help me look good?" I whispered while pointing at my cloths.

Asami smiled as if this was the best job in he world. She quickly nodded, took my hand, and started pulling me to my room. "Asami! Careful, your gonna make the aby uncomfortable!"

* * *

**Asami's POV:**

I had to admit, deciding what to give Korra to wear was hard...nothing looked suitable with that big stomach. I was about to give up until I spotted a navy-blue (knee-length) dress that looked like it had a little black strap around the waist. I walked over to it and...yep it was a black strap. The dress was beautiful, but I've never seen it before (cuz im always inside Korra's closet).

"When did you get this?" I asked, holding the dress to show Korra.

"Uh..I think my mom bought it for me the other week. I never thought I would wear anything that fan-" Korra stopped when she relized that this dress might be the one.

"Try it on!" I yelled.

"What if it doesn't look nice?" Korra hesitated.

"I highly doubt it Korra, now gooo!"

It took Korra 5 freakin minutes to put on that simple, slip on dress. Talk about "never being to careful with a baby." I rolled my eyes thinking bout how Korra always says that when she takes too long doing something. Finally, what felt like ages, korra came from the bathroom and looked...AWSOME!

"Awwww!" I yawned out.

"Oh my god shut up," Korra laughed.

I curled her hair after, trying to be quick, in case someone notices the birthday girl isn't anywhere in sight (which I think people would be stupid if they havn't noticed by now).

"And...DONE!" i finished as i put all the products I used on Korra away. Then Korra looked at the mirror and smiled.

"You're the best!" she complimented.

"I know."

She rolled her eyes.

"Come on, it's time to show off the birthday girl!" I squealed.

"Ha, you just wanna show off you're talent," Korra laughed.

Now it was my turn to roll my eyes.

* * *

**3rd Person:**

Mako was looking for Korra everywhere.

_"Where the hell is she?"_ he thought. He then went to look for Bolin. Mako found him stuffing himself with junk food that was layed out on the table.

"Hey Bo, have you seen Korra? I can't seem to find her." Mako waited impatiently for Bolin to swallow. "Uh...no. Last time i saw her, she was with you." Bolin finally replied.

"Well I haven't seen her," Mako said.

"Okay, I'll help you find her," Bolin sighed, putting his plate down. Mako gave him a nod and continued his search for Korra arround the house.

Bolin thought about it for a moment. Then he thought,_" Maybe I'll check_ upstairs.." And so he went.

Meanwhile, Mako went to the front yard, where some people were hanging out. Then Senna came out, and he went up to her.

"Have you seen Korra?" he asked Senna.

"You're looking for her too?" she asked.

"...Yea. And i can't find Asami either," Mako replied.

Senna chuckled. "There you have it. Where ever Asami is, I'm pretty sure that's where Korra is too." Senna said.

"Well okay. Tell me if you find either one of 'em."

"Okay."

Senna then went back inside, and Mako was about to do the same until he spotted a group of men arriving to the house, now heading to the doors.

Wondering who the hell they were, Mako went up to them.

"Can I help you?" he said when he got to them.

"Ah yes..We're looking for a young lady. Caura is it?" an elder who looked like was leading the other 2 men said.

Mako stiffened. "...You mean Korra?"

"Yes, my mistake. Do you know her?" he asked.

"She's my girlfriend," Mako replied honestly, already getting irritated by these three.

When Mako said that, the two men behind mumbled some things like,"A boyfriend? Already? She's too young to be in a relationship at a time like this." and Mako heard all of it.

"Can you just tell me who you guys are? This is a private event and i can't just let you in." he insisted.

"We're guardians from a compound in the South Pole. We train 'special' people certain things." the man replied.

"What special things?" Mako asked.

"Bending."

There was a small pause. "Well I'm sorry, but I can't let you guys in," Mako stated while attemtping to walk away.

"We understand that. But we seriously need to see Kor-" one of the men from behing was cut off by the sound of Bolin. Mako then turned arround, seeing Bolin jogging up to him.

"Hey Mako! I found Korra! She was in her room with Asami!" Bolin yelled. There was exitement and positive yelling coming from inside. "What's going on?" Mako asked, forgetting abouth the 3 guys beind him.

"Its Korra..she looks awsome!" he answered.

Mako smiled as his little brother took his hand and pulled him inside, leaving the so called "gardians" behind.

* * *

**And i named this chaptor 'a mystery' cuz lyk korra and asami didnt know what to wear and on the other side, mako was looking for korra and trying to figiure out who those men were lol. **

**oh! and also, srry if there's any misspelling on my story! it's just that im in a hurry when u type em...so as long as u understand what i meant to write' then I'm good :)**

**Please review!**


	4. The Real Surprise

**SOOOO SOOOO SOOO SRRY for the wait guys. Ive been trying to find d strength and time to update this. So here's the chaptor you've been waiting on :)**

**Please R&R! **

* * *

Korra came down the stairs and some of the people who happened to be near the stairs noticed her and started applauding and giving out compliments. As the noise grew louder, people from outside came in, wondering what the fuss was about until they started doing the same. Korra's face turned red and smiled as she kept getting attention, again.

" 'You look amazing!' 'Beautiful.' 'Work it girl!' " was being said by most of the guests.

Korra laughed,"Thanks!" She then looked over at Asami, who was glad people liked her "masterpiece."

"Where's Mako?" Korra asked.

"I don't know," Asami shrugged. "Oh wait...there he is!" Asami replied, pointing at Mako who was being dragged by Bolin. "Mako, Bolin! Over here!" she exclaimed.

When Mako turned to face the girls, his mouth dropped as his attention went to his girlfriend. Korra then noticed his starring and blushed. "Stop it!" she ordered playfully.

"What? I can't enjoy my beautiful girlfriend on her birthday?" Mako smirked.

* * *

It's been two hours, and the arty was still going on. The present's table was full, the dance floor was full, and Korra was full of happiness. Mako really knows how to throw a party.

"Having fun?" Mako asked Korra, who was looking kind of uncomfortable.

"Huh? OH..yea!" she replied, snapping back into reality. "Umm..I'll be right back," she said.

"Is everything okay?"

"Yea. Everything's fine."

Korra headed inside and headed towards the bathroom. When she went there, she locked the door and opened the toilet lid to throw up. When she was done, she wiped her mouth, flushed, and headed over the sink.

_"What did I eat?" _Korra thought while splashing water onto her warm face. She took a deep breath, trying to feel better. _"This isn't like me to throw up randomly...its not the pregnancy, that's a fact." _she also thought.

"Okay baby, work with me here," Korra whispered, laughing. When she thought she was fine, Korra unlocked the door and headed out. When she got out, Asami came by surprised to see her not with Mako.

"Hey Korra..uh' weren't you with Mako?" she asked.

"I had to use the bathroom," Korra replied.

"Oh, well i was just wonde-" Asami stopped as she stared behing Korra. Korra, curiously, asked what she starring at.

"Who are they?" Asami replied, pionting at three men who were walking around looking clueless. "I don't know..." Korra answered.

"Well let's found out," Asami suggested with a nod from Korra. Korra walked behind Asami when they approached the men.

"Can we help you?" Asami asked.

All 3 of the men jumped a little, startled from Asami's sudden voice. "Hmm? Oh, umm..no mam. thank you. we're just looking for someone," an elder in the front of the other 2 said.

"Well then, who might that person be?" Korra asked.

The man sighed. "We're looking for a young lady name Korra. I believe today is her eighteenth birthday and that this is her, uh..party," he answered slowly.

Both Asami and Korra looked at each other.

"Indeed it is," Asami said, sounding mature. _"They sound like trouble," _Asami thought.

"Do you know where she is?" the other man behind asked.

"I'm Korra..." Korra said, walking from behind Asami to in front of her. She then gave Korra a sharp ARE-YOU-CRAZY? look. Korra shrugged at her.

"Great! I'm-We're so glad we finally found you! We traveled all the way from the South Pole just to look for you, miss Korra!" The man spoke excitedly.

"Do you mind if I ask you why you've come for me?" Korra questioned barely patiently.

"Well...it's kind of complicated to explain here. Why not go to a room where we could speak privately together?" The stranger suggested.

Alarm sounds started ringing in Asami's and Korra's heads. The way he said that..it sounded so..so..perverty-ish.

"Uh, I think today isn't the day to, uh, talk. So why not come back some other day, when we're not busy or somtheing? Come on Korra, Mako might be waiting for you," Asami said, trying to leave those freaks away from her. When Korra shifted to turn around, one of the men grabbed her wrist with a slightly tight grip, causing Korra to be shocked and grabing attention from other people.

"Hey! what the fuck is your problem? LET ME GO!" Koraa yelled. Asami turned around and turned into her protective self. "Okay Mr.! I don't know what you guys' deal is, but if you don't let her go I swear to my mother's grave that I'm going to beat the shit out of you and make you see the light (_"Or in this case, the flames," she thought)!" A_sami yelled, causing people to take out their phones and video taping the situation.

"_I would freeze his hand with waterbending..but with the looks of this guy, he looks like a waterbender," _Korra thought.

"But we really need to talk to her! Please just let us!" the man holding Korra calmly yelled.

"I don't care! I don't even wanna talk to your skinny, white ass anyway!" Korra shouted while the people video tapping chuckled.

Soon, fireblasts were thrown towards the man, causing him to lose grip on Korra. Korra took the advantage and freed herself from the jackass, as she named him..all 3 of them.

* * *

**Mako's POV:**

I was sitting here, outside, waiting for Korra to come back when i heard quietness...and yelling. Korra was inside..and if what ever was happening there was a fight, I didn't want her to get hurt. So i stood up, and started walking inside, just like others we doing. Guess I'm not the only one who noticed.

People were blocking the door way, and as soon i harshly went through them, my blood started to bowl at the sight of the man I talked to earlier was violently (in my case, it looked violent) holding Korra's arm.

"I don't care! I don't even wanna talk to your skinny, white ass anyway!" Korra shouted.

Then i started throwing fire punches toward those fucking idiots. I was relieved that Korra got out of his grip, but I wasn't done with these guys.

"YOU! I thought I told you to not come in!" I yelled as Tonraq and Senna came by as well.

"What the hell is going on?!" Tonraq asked.

Everyone else started talking about what had happened and what they think is gonna happen, but all at the same time and very loudly.

"We meant no harm!" one of the guys said.

"Bullshit!" Tonraq and I said at the same time.

I walked up to Korra, who has 'panick' written all over her eyes, while Asami was holding her protectively.

"What happened?" I asked Korra softly, putting a hand on her cheek.

"These guys asked to talk to me and I refused...then THIS happened!" Korra replied, gesturing at the situation.

"Wait wait wait...let me get this straight. Mako, you said that you told these guys they're not welcomed here?" Senna asked me.

"Yea. Right after I asked you where Korra was earlier outside," I replied, narrowing my eyes at those men and crossing my arms. Who the hell do they think they are, trespassing in here and getting a hold of Korra like that..ON HER BIRTHDAY? Sick people.

"Get out, before i call the police!" Tonraq yelled.

"No no! No need for that, sir! We just honestly need to talk to Korra..or at least her parents! Its very very, VERY important to speak with her about...a certain situation." a white lotus quickly stated.

"After this? No way! Just get out, and never come back!" I yelled, now hugging Korra while Asami took my place of crossing her arms at them.

"No, not until we speak to the young lady!" the shortest one said.

It looked like Korra had enough of this when she blew. "Oh my god! Fine you have the spot light! Tell me what the hell you want, so you can leave, or LEAVE!" she exclaimed.

The strangers looked at each other and sighed while looking at the audience as well. "We really tried avoid saying this in front of the public..." the tallest one said. "...but you leave us with no choice," the other finished.

Korra then smacked her lips in annoyance while everyone lese looked at each other with confused and concerned looks.

With one of the man continuing,"YOU _(*pointing at Korra*),_ are our savior! YOU, miss Korra, are the Avatar."


	5. Reasons and Anger

**SOOOO SOOOO SOOO SRRY for the wait guys. Ive finally found my notebook! my bro hid it under our sofa..and i saw it when i failed to do a split and fell...well anyway, thanks for being patient for those whose been waiting...Enjoy! ^.^ R&R**

.

* * *

**Korra's POV:**

"Our Avatar, Our Avatar, Our Avatar!" the statement kept echoing in my head. I could see everyone else in shock, eyes wide open, looking at me with such surprisment.

"What?" I said. Hey,don't judge me...when your in this state, you wouldn't think of anything else to say.

"You're the Avatar," the man repeated.

"As we said before, We're the White Lotus, from the South Pole, dedicated to train and protect the next Avatar during training, as insisted by Avatar Aang. We've come all this way to Republic City just to search for you," the other said.

"What makes you so sure?" Bolin asked with a smirk.

It took a moment for them to reply, giving each other glances. "We've searched through books and new technology that narrows down a list of people in the world that were born around the exact times Avatar Aang passed. The last few people who were left were 3 teenagers, including you...But 2 of them were fire and earth benders and we new the Avatar cycle was going to start again in the water tribe, which was you. And-" They explained, but then Mako caught them off.

"Here's the thing, Korra isn't a waterbender...she's not even a bender at all! She's just a non-bender!" he pointed out.

The White Lotus gave each other confused looks. I swear to god I thought Mako knew I was a waterbender!..If I say it now, it's just gonna give a winning point to the Lotuses, but I have to so Mako doesn't have to look stupid in front of everyone.

"Actually Mako, I-I am a bender. I'm a waterbender." I said looking at the floor.

"No-no you're not! You've never mentioned that you were,"

"Son, she's telling the truth," Dad said. To also prove my point, I bended water from a flower vase that was next to me. Mako stared at me and looked away. Now that I think about it, me saying it is the thing that would make Mako look stupid. Ugh...Mako, if you're reading my mind, I'm sorry for making you look bad, I thought I told you i was a waterbender...

The White Lotuses twiched a smile, since they weren't wrong. Asswholes. Then i noticed footsteps that sounded it was near the front door. Were..were people leaving? *Sigh*...pussies.

"But I don't understand...what proof do you have that lets us all believe that our daughter is..you know," mom said in her so sweet inocent voice.

"...I think we should do this Privately now," Asami suggested. "Everyone else, you guys can keep, uh, partying i guess. And with that, everyone slowly and akwardly did as was told, and someone turned the music back on. The little twirk group and other teenage fiasco things started up again...and they was acting as if nothin just happened. At least they're having some fun.

Mako put an arm around me as we went into our living room to continue this bullshit "privately." I don't get why Asami suggested this if everything they was saying was already being said in front of everyone in my birthday party. Might as well said they're last words and went on with their lame lives down at the South Pole doing...doing what ever the fuck they do.

When we got in, dad closed the doors (our living room has door, so i guess this really would be private) and we all sat down. I squeezed Mako's hand, trying t tell him I was not in any sort of a good mood. He responded by kissing me in the temple and holding me protectively. This helped, but the fact that those party crashers are right here in front of me, in my own home, and my own party was just pissing me off.

"Do they really need to be here?" one of the White Lotuses asked, gesturing at Mako, Bolin, and Asami.

"Excuse me?" all four of us asked in sync.

"Well...the thing is, they're not related to the Avatar, therefore, this doesn't concern them one bit," He replied.

* * *

**Mako, Bolin, and Asami's POV:**

"Well...the thing is, they're not related to the Avatar, therefore, this doesn't concern them one bit," that son of a bitch said.

"WHAT!? OH HELL NO!" I (We) screamed in our thoughts.

* * *

**Asami's POV:**

"This doesn't concern us? THIS DOESN'T CONCER US?! Of course this fucking concerns us! Mother-fucker, you don't know who you dealing with bitch!" I yelled, standing up.

"Asami!" Korra's parents yelled.

"Sorry," I whispered to them.

"Mam, if you're not fmily with this young lady, then there's no right for othersto know about this situation until the Avatar is ready for that kind of attention!" the shortest one replied.

Wait..hold up, rewind...Did-did this mother-fucker just called me "MAM?" I'M NOT OLD LIKE THEM!

"So..if you don't want this to be public to society, why bother crashing this important event and make a show out of all this in front of the whole croud of guests?" Bolin suspected.

EXACTLY!

"And everyone here is invoved because of what she (Asami) said AND because I'm the father of Korra's child," Mako said proudly as Korra put her head on his shoulder. You know, this whole thing is involving her, and yet, she'd the quietest one here. I don't blame her...Its night time, its her birthday, and she'd pregnate...thats too much for a poor little victim!

'Oh oh! And I'm the uncle of that child, too. So I'm part of this too, of course." Bolin added.

* * *

.

* * *

**Yea, its not reely a good ending to the chaptor...but originaly, this chaptor is wayy longer when i wrote it. But since i havnt updated in a looong time and i found my journal, i was eager to finally update this to you guys..And because its almost 4 am and im very tired...so the next chaptor will start off with where i left off. Thanks! ^.^**


	6. Proof

**Thank you guys so much for waiting patiently, if you've been with me since the beginning. I'm not promising anything that i will be posting sooner...So in the mean time, if you havnt already, feel free to read my other stories :)**

* * *

**White Lotus' POV:**

I flinched in surprisment, all three of us did. She's pregnante?! The Avatar is pregnant?! Oh god, this can't be good. This is total nonsense! How did we not even notice?

The room was silent after the young boys [Mako & Bolin] finished. This was so not expected.

"Hello? Do ou have anything else to say?" The pregnant Avatar snapped.

"We weren't aware of that..." Is said slowly.

"Aware of...?" The young lady [Asami] said. That's when Trever, the one behind me replied too soon, and too stupidly. "Aware that the young Avatar, here, is...pregnante," he said before i nudged him for his rudeness.

"Is that a problem?" the man [Tonraq] asked with a tough, serious voice. "N-no...not exactly it's just tha-" I replied, but was cut off after a light crashing sound occurred outside the living room. The young Avatar got up, saying she was going to check it out, until her lover hesitated. "No, you stay, I'll go," he said. "No, no. I'll go...i need a break from this anyway. I'll be back in a moment," she said, earning a quick kiss on her temple as she left through the door. After she left, the rest of us gave each other our full attention again.

"Alright, spill it. We know you're hiding something," The young man [Mako] scolded. I looked at him, with confusion and loss in my eyes. "Don't give me that look," he spoke.

It took me a moment to process in my mind what exactly i was going to say, while everyone else drew their attention on me.

"Kwanz, care to say?" I asked the 3rd White Lotus. He glared me a look. Hey, I've spoken enough already, Trever said something, so it was his turn to say something. He cleared his throat.

"I'm just going to get right the the piont..." He began, with everyone nodding. "The Avatar must move to the South Pole to begin her training there in our compound. We know that she's lived there before, so this wouldn't be too much of a hassle for her, i believe." Everyone's nods stopped and their mouths dropped. I don't blame them, its a lot to take in for just one night, i special night that we didn't mean to crash...but it was for a good reason.

They exchanged looks. I could tell that they were full of questions, but we can't hear/answer many, for we need to take the Avatar down to the South Pole as soon as possible.

"...What about school?" The mother asked. "What about her pregnancy?!" the young woman [Asami] asked.

"Down in our compound, we hire only the best faculties there is and provide one of the best educations in the world. Therefore, the young Avatar would miss out much, and if the rest of you come along, we'll let you continue your education as well," i explained, pointing at the other three teenagers. "And as for the pregnancy, our facility also carries the best people around, such as an obstetrician. The baby would be cared in the right hands of us, and yourselves." I answered, trying to explain the answers tharowly. I expected these kinds of questions, and luckily, i had good answers for them.

"...What about Korra's life here in Republic City? Our lives as well?" the Avatar's love asked. I wasn't prepared for that...well i was, but i never prepared for an answer. I think my expression of trouble was showing, because Kwanz decided to answer.

"Well, of course this will impact your lives now...but just remember, you will be yourselves no matter what, unless this will all go to your heads, but i doubt this wouldn't happen." Kwanz answered honestly. I owed him.

Silence.

"Look, i get that you're trying to do your job, but i still don't believe that Korra is th damn Avatar. There's no proof or sign of it, so how could we 100% believe you in this." The young ravened girl asked. Kwanz smiled. "You'll see. There will be proof, soon enough," he said, as Trever and I smiled as well.

Silence. Again.

"A-and how long have you known that Korra 'is the Avatar'?!" boy shouted out of no where, startling everyone.

"Now now Mako, calm down, we'll figure all this out, okay?" The Avatar's mother said sweetly to him. He eventually calmed, and sat back down...but still looked at us with curiosity, for he still wanted an answer to his question.

"Two years approximetly now. Its a strict rule that once the Avatar is found before the age of 18, we will aproach him/her on the day that they do turn 18...unless something happens and we need the Avatar, then we would say sooner. But that's not the case this time. We came just in time, perfectly, and this is the time for the new Avatar to unfold and come to the South Pole." He answered again.

Everyone else nodded in understandment.

**Korra's POV:**

I went out to check out what had happened because first of all, I was tired og hearing bullshit and wanted to get out of there, second, i really did need to hceck out what it waas 'cuz some things in this house is very ancient and valuable...well, you get the point, right?

Turns out, it was just a vase i bought at the dollar tree...shattered all over the floor, and the culpred was just my little causin, too young and inocent to be punished. I cleaned everything up, and "took my time" back to the living room. Others that i passed by gave me looks, as if i were having pudding in my head.

When i approached the door, I noticed that when i left, the door was still opened a little, I took advantage of the moment and pressed my ear against the crack. I listen to partially everything from the fact of talking about our life here in Republic City, to now, where the dude is telling Mako how long "they know about my presence of Avatarness"...or whatever. But the thing was, I didn't know what the hell they were talking about.

"We came in time, perfect, and this is the time for the new Avatar to unfold and come to the South Pole," the dude finished. Wait...WHAT?!

"I'M NOT MOVING TO THE SOUTH POLE! I'M NOT MOVING ANYWHERE! WHY WON'T YOU AND YOUR LIL GROUPY LEAVE AND GO BACK TO WHERE EVER YOU CAME FROM. Oh, and another thing, STOP CALLING ME THE FUCKINF AVATAR BECAUSE I AM NOT THAT!" I yelled from the top of my lungs as i slamed open the door, everyone surprised and on alert, facing me. A blob of fire was shot from a direction, heading towards the White Lotus. Their lucky asses dogded it...but where did it come from? Seconds later, I face everyone else, having Mom, Dad, Mako, Bolin, and Asami look at me wide-eyed and a slighlty horrifying reactions. It looked like as if they saw someone be stabbed a million times right in front of them. BUT WHY THE FUCK WERE THEY LOOKING AT ME?

"K-korra?" Mom croaked. And that's when it hit me...it's the reason why everyone was starring at me, other than the fact that i came in here out of no where. I tried to remembr the direction the fire ball thing came from...No..NO! It couldn't be! It didn't come from me, i swear!...but it did.

I looked at Mako, trying to see if he's the one who did it. "D-don't look at me! I didn't do it!" he yelled.

"Well, there's your proof everyone. This young lady is the Avatar for sure now, am i right?" Kwanz said, growing a stupid grin across his face.


End file.
